Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming
by Pixagi
Summary: Virgil has a series of vivid, connected dreams concerning his bestfriend and partner. [Slash][Line breaks and minor edits done]


**Disclaimer: _Static Shock_ is copy write to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Production Company. No money is being made from this story. In fact, no money is being made. Period. I NEED A JOB!**

**A/N: All these dreams are based off of dreams that I myself have had for a close friend of mine. HOWEVER, everything else is purely imagined outside of dreamland and real life. None of these things have actually happened to me. My life is not that simple…**

* * *

**Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming**

By _Caylin "Pixagi" Webster_

* * *

The light in the kitchen was the only one on in the house as Virgil finished fixing himself a late night snack. He wasn't sure what compelled him out of bed at that hour, considering it was 3:30 am and he had to be at his first class of the day at nine. Yet, there he was, eating a sandwich.

The front door opened and closed slowly, a shadowy silhouette pausing for a moment, likely in surprise, when it spotted Virgil in the kitchen. He wasn't too shocked himself, seeing a faceless person enter his home and beginning to make it's way to him. Using deductive reasoning, Virgil pretty much knew who it was.

Finishing off his sandwich as the figure stepped into the light of the kitchen, Vigil dusted off his hands and leaned against the stove.

"You're up late." The figure said, running a hand through spiky blond hair.

"Got hungry." Virgil shrugged "You just get out of work?"

"Yeah. Couple of people called out so we were sort of short staffed for closing." The blond responded, reaching for a plate out of the cupboard.

"Jeeze Rich, this is the third time this week, and it's only Wednesday!"

"Yeah, well… Summer is ending. Everyone wants to have fun on their last few days of freedom. Plus, it's money. Gotta' pay back your dad somehow."

"I suppose…" Virgil sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's late, and sleep is a wonderful thing."

As Virgil made to step past his friend and out of the kitchen, Richie held out a hand to stop him. Applying more pressure, Richie pushed on Virgil's chest causing him to collide back with the stove. The dark skinned teen looked startled as Richie stepped up to him, his eyes unreadable and jaw set.

"Richie…?"

Richie moved in, his lips getting ever closer to Virgil's. Momentarily, thoughts of Daisy flitted through Virgil's mind, but just as quickly flitted right back out as he began to lose himself in the intense dark stare of his best friend.

Five inches, four inches, three, two, one…

And Virgil woke up, eyes wide at the rather vivid dream in his mind. So vivid and true to life, not like most of his dreams which usually had a hazy quality and normally involving some less then likely scenarios like Sharon turning into a jelly monster or something of the like.

But not this one. And this wasn't the first one he'd had like this, either. Though, the other time had been when he was 15 and still a complete and utter virgin, not to mention it still had that strange haziness to it. But this dream… it blew his mind.

Virgil had long since come to terms with his sexuality. He liked girls, hell, he _loved_ girls and often times found himself being stupid over at least one. However, this didn't mean that the occasional guy didn't turn his head as well. Okay, more than "occasional," but Virgil was often much more subtle about checking out guys. It wasn't that he was ashamed or even in the closet about it, but it was something that could get a person jumped if they weren't careful and needless to say, Virgil didn't need any more reasons to have people mess with him.

No, it wasn't the fact that he was dreaming of another guy that bugged Virgil, or even the fact that the subject was someone other then the girl he was currently dating. No, it was the fact that the subject was _Richie_ that bothered him. Richie, who he'd known since he was in junior high, Richie who was like a brother to him. A _brother_. It freaked Virgil out on so many levels and intrigued him on so many others. On one hand, it was practically incest. On the other, Richie was undeniably a gorgeous guy. This, Virgil was reminded of as Richie poked his head into his bedroom room, then entered fully when he noted that his friend was indeed awake.

"Hey, V, can I borrow a shirt?" There, Richie Osgood Foley stood, still dripping wet from the shower in nothing but his glasses, his lone ear piercing and a towel around his waist.

_He has _amazing_ timing!_ Virgil thought as he groggily nodded his head. "Laundry day?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Richie responded

Virgil rummaged through one of his drawers and pulled out a blue shirt for his friend. Tossing it to the blond, he said "Dude, you've gotta' start doing your laundry _before_ you run outta' clothes. Not after."

"Awe, but why. You always let me borrow yours!"

"…Not for long."

Richie pouted, and it had to be one of the most adorable things Virgil had ever seen. Virgil, however, was not the only one taken in by that face. Just about everyone save for perhaps Sharon and Mr. Hawkins was easily won over by the kicked puppy look. It probably had something to do with the eyes. Something about a blond with brown eyes makes people go "aww!"

"Ah, man, that's just low. Even for you."

Richie stuck out his tongue at the African-American before ducking out the room.

* * *

"Yo, V, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got the day off!"

"What? Solid!"

"_And_, I have tomorrow off, too."

"Awesome! When's the last time that happened?"

"Never, man, never."

It was no secret that Richie was over worked and under paid. He had a fulltime job at Best Buy where he worked over 40 hours a week for just over minimum wage and rarely got more then a day off a week, especially with the holidays beginning to roll in. and summer coming to an end. However, it was necessary for all of the supplies Richie needed to continue making things for is Gear persona and for Static to use on patrol.

This is not to say that Virgil was unemployed, but his job was a bit more… sane. He worked for his father down at the Center for minimum wage doing mostly secretary work. It was boring, but it paid and the schedule was plenty flexible.

"So, what do you want to do with your day of freedom?"

"Well, there is a zombie movie marathon tonight…

* * *

_Shaun of the Dead_ was the last movie to play for the night, and as the credits began to roll, the two boys were ready to pass out.

"Hey, Rich?"

"Yeah, V?"

"Would you keep me as a pet if I became a zombie?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Even if you got married and stuff?"

"Well, if they ever get around to legalizing gay marriage, yeah."

"Aw…" Virgil mock sniffled "I love you man!" He whined out, sounding suspiciously like a drunk.

Richie laughed, shoving at his friend. "Dude, you're insane."

"Insane for _you_!" Virgil said, clinging onto his friend.

"Ack! Get off, you barbarian!"

Virgil laughed, rolling onto his back, releasing his friend.

"Jeeze, and you tell _me_ to watch what I eat!"

Virgil gasped "Are you trying to say I'm fat!"

"Yes, lard-o! You weigh a bazillion pounds!"

The darker of the two let out an indignant squawk "How dare you!"

The next few hours went on like this until both boys passed out in the soft, warm glow of the television.

Virgil awoke on the pullout in the living room to calloused, gentle hands exploring his body. The light from a street lamp illuminated the mischievous grin of his best friend and confidant.

"Ri-Richie…?" Virgil stuttered out as the hand dipped slightly under the elastic of his boxers and trailed along the _very_ sensitive skin there.

"Yes, V?" Richie replayed nonchalantly as if he were doing nothing more then this homework.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?"

Richie drew closer to him, kissing Virgil's neck just under his ear and whispered "What do you _think_ I'm doing?" in a low, seductive tone.

"O-okay… why?" The African-American teen managed as that hand seemed to be going lower.

"I think that should be rather obvious, Virg." Richie whispered into his ear. He followed the statement with his tongue traveling up the other ridge of Virgil's ear which had the boy gasping. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no…" V whined out, arching slightly as figure tips found the base of his erect shaft and began trailing up the sensitive underside.

"Oh, good, 'cause I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon." He grasped his friend's shaft, squeezing it before beginning to pump it slowly. Virgil had to stick his fist in his mouth to keep from crying out and possibly alert his father who was upstairs.

"V?"

Virgil jolted as Richie shook him awake. The blond jumped back surprised.

"W-what? What is it?" Virgil stammered out, his entire body ultra sensitive and on high alert.

"Jeeze… you okay man? You were whimpering and looked like you were in pain or something. Not to mention you were biting yourself. I'm surprised _that_ didn't wake you up. You have a nightmare or something?"

"…Or something. Don't worry about, I'm fine now."

"You okay man? You've been actin' pretty spaced lately."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Been havin' weird dreams lately, and then not sleeping too well after that. Not to mention school, patrol and work are all kind of piling up right now."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Richie said flatly, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Uh.. well I'm not. So go back to sleep."

"Right. Whatever. Night, V."

"Night Rich."

And with that, Virgil and Richie laid back down. While Richie seemed to fall back to sleep instantly, Virgil had a little more trouble with all the things weighing on his mind.

* * *

"But I love you! _Love you_!"

"Ack! It's the date from Hell!" Richie shrieked, throwing his hands up to defend himself.

Virgil looked at his friend with a mock hurt expression "Me? The date from Hell? But- but… Is that why you never make love to me with the lights on? Is it? Are you trying to pretend I'm someone else?"

Richie, Virgil, Daisy and Frieda sat at the pizza place with a large pizza between them. Daisy sat across from Frieda, who sat next to Richie, who console the mock-crying Virgil, who seemed oblivious to the fact that Daisy and Frieda were watching the two of them interact, Daisy more intently then Frieda. The two girls glanced at each other every so often as if to confirm something.

"Aw, come on, you know I love you! Baby!" Richie joked, trying painfully hard not to burst out laughing.

"R-really? Even when I get fat."

"Uh…ew.. fat Virgil… gross…"

Virgil tried to keep the charade up, but soon was laughing hysterically. Apparently, this was contagious because soon all four teens were holding their sides.

Soon they were back to eating their pizza and chatting about future plans. Frieda was soon to be attending NYU for journalism. Originally, Daisy was going to attend Dakota Community College, but…

"Wait, you're going where?" Virgil stared at his girlfriend, shell shocked.

"NYU, with Frieda." Daisy replied.

"But, I thought… Why?"

"They're giving me a full scholarship and it's a great school. Hell, I don't know why you don't go there. Better then this pit hole. You'd get in for sure. You and Richie, in fact."

"Yeah… But… why are you telling me this now?"

Frieda and Richie looked at each other and nodded.

"I… need to use the restroom." Frieda announced, getting up and rushing away.

"I'm getting a beef patty." Richie announced, following Frieda's example.

Daisy watched Richie go, then turned back to Virgil. "You know, I probably wouldn't go if you'd ever looked at me the way you look at him."

Virgil's jaw dropped.

_Oh…_

"You should tell him, you know. Assuming you haven't already. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I'm breaking up with you, because really, you and I both know this isn't working out, and really, I'm tired of wasting my time."

And with that, Daisy stood, and walked away, leaving a pole axed Virgil in her wake.

_Oh… oh… oh... Shit._

"What happened?" Richie asked, approaching the table again with an already half eaten' beef patty in his hand.

"… How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the very end."

"She broke up with me."

"Are you really surprised?"

"…No… not really…"

"Good, because then I'd have to question your intelligence."

Virgil chuckled a little, running his hand through his locks. Frieda approached and grabbed her things. Nodding to Richie, she turned to Virgil and said "You gonna be okay?"

"You knew, didn't you."

"…Yeah."

Virgil sighed "Yeah… I'll be fine…"

"Good."

* * *

That evening found the two boys once again stretched out on the pullout, Richie on his side facing Virgil who was laid out on his back.

"Well, it's not like you loved her, or, really even liked her that much. I mean, she's great to hang out with, but there wasn't much between you two, you know?"

"Yeah, I know… but still. It's one of those things I just never expected to happen, though, I knew full well it wouldn't last."

"Well, bro, what did you expect? That the two of you would grow up, get married, have kids, but at the same time not really feel anything for each other?"

"Well…"

"V, are you serious?"

"Kinda…"

"Dude, what the hell are you thinking? You're eighteen years old, it's not like you won't have other prospects. There will be other girls, hey, maybe even a few guys! Why stick with Daisy for the rest of all eternity?"

"I dunno… I suppose Daisy was just… Safe."

"…Of all the people in the world to stick with what's 'safe'…"

"Well, something has to be. Everything else I do, I'm playing by ear, waiting 'til the last minute."

"I thought you loved that."

"I do… but there's gotta be something separate, doesn't there? There's gotta be something safe that's not all twisting out of control at the last minute."

"Well, a whole lot of good that did you. Not only did that relationship shrivel to shit, she dumped you out of pretty much nowhere."

"What happened to being supportive of the friend who got dumped?"

"Oh, it pretty much goes out the window when the guy who got dumped is and idiot."

"How am I being an idiot?"

"Bro, you're sitting here telling me you want to live in a rut of a relationship because it's 'safe'!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What happens when 10, 20, hell, 30 years down the road? What happens when you wake up one day realizing you wasted any chance you've had to live life to the fullest? What will you do then?"

"I… fuck… you're right. Shit. Well then, all mighty insightful one. What are _you_ doing that's so amazing? I mean, you hardly date, you don't go out, and you're working all the fucking time! How the hell can you tell me I'm on a dead end road when you're in the rut already?"

Richie's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing a few times, yet no sound was forthcoming. Virgil entertained the idea of Richie turning into a goldfish, but only for a moment as Richie had rolled onto his back and away from him.

"…Rich…?"

"There's a difference between good risks and bad ones, V. And the only risks I have before me are bad ones."

"…What kind of risks?"

"Well, for one, if I quit my job now, there's a chance something can happen, and I'll need it. Like, say, for instance, Backpack got severely damaged and I didn't have everything I need to repair him. What happens if I don't have the money for it?"

"Why don't you date?"

"…Not really interested in anybody who would return that. And, you know, time."

"Are you interested in somebody?"

"…Yeah…"

"And this guy is… whom?"

Richie glanced at his friend for a moment before quickly looking away again. "Well…"

"What? It's not like, Francis is it?"

"…I'm gay, not brain dead, bro."

"Just making sure, you never know. These are crazy times we live in."

Richie snorted and turned back to his friend.

"Well, come on, tell me."

"Jeeze, why do you need to know so badly?"

"'Cause you're my friend, and it's my job to know these things."

"What'll be next? Doing each other's hair while discussing who's the hottest between Matt Damon, Brad Pitt and Ben Affleck?"

"Um… no. And, bro, you know for a fact that Hugh Jackman beats them all."

"Oh, really? I always had a thing for Ty Diggs."

"You would, what with your love of the dark meats and all."

Richie laughed, burying his face in his pillow. Virgil rolled his eyes and poked his friend in the side, which drew out something akin to a giggle.

"Don't do that!" Richie exclaimed while swatting away Virgil's hand.

With an evil smirk, Virgil descended upon his friend, fingers finding all of his most ticklish spots with practiced ease. "I won't stop until you tell me!"

"Gah!" Richie squirmed trying desperately to get away from Virgil's fingers. "Never!"

"Rich, I can keep this up all night." Virgil replied continuing his assault.

The lighter-skinned teen began flailing, realizing all too soon that he was losing, and losing fast. "Okay, okay! I give in! I'll tell you!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! Cross my heart, bro! No please!"

Virgil hesitantly ceased his attack, smirking down at his friend who was by no rather flushed and tussled. Hair wild and sticking out at odd angles and glasses askew, Richie looked rather… spent… and the image brought all levels of interesting thoughts to Virgil's mind causing his smirk to gain an edge to it.

"Eh, fuck it, tell me later." Was the last thing he said before pressing his lips to Richie's and prayed to whatever deity was listening that this wasn't a dream.

Virgil's tongue slid against and between Richie's chapped lips requesting entrance. The other boy complied, allowing Virgil's tongue into the wet hot cavern that was his mouth. After a moment, Richie began to respond, his own tongue meeting and clashing against Virgil's. The sensation, while familiar, was strange and exciting to the dark skinned teen. How many times had he done this? Hundreds? And yet… and yet this simply had a quality to it that he never experienced before. Was it because it was a boy? Or… was it because it was Richie?

It was Virgil's knee that parted his friend's legs, but it was Richie's knee that pressed against Virgil's groin eliciting a low, rasping groan from the boy. Richie smiled against Virgil's lips, causing the teen to finally pull back to look down at the blond. Rich was flushed and panting from the intensity of the kiss, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"And, uh… what was that for?" The blond asked.

"Just for being hot."

"Oh… okay."

"You okay?"

"Uh… I don't know. I'll let you know when my heart stops attempting a jailbreak."

Virgil chuckled and brushed his lips lightly against Richie's once more, gaining a light moan from the blond in reward.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Virgil whispered.

"I fucking hope not." Was Richie's reply.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to point out that no, I don't have a particular vendetta against the Francis (Hotstreak)/Richie pairing. Not my cup of tea, but eh. So, no, that was not an attack on those particular shippers.**

**Second, thank you for reading this all the way through. It means I don't _TOTALLY_ suck. I'm not to sure about this story, right now I think it kinda sucks. However, I haven't written in a _very_ long time (about… 5 months, which it forever to me) and so I'm kinda just trying to get my flow back. I know improvements can be made to this story, but I'm having trouble with the "how." So, if anyone has any little tips, pointers, or what have you, I'd truly love to see them. I love to receive constructive criticism, and while yeah, the negative stuff tends to hit where it hurts, it's necessary. _And don't worry folks, when I say I want constructivecriticism I mean_** **_it!_**


End file.
